


Diversion

by SinnamonSpider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Richard Siken, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Quotations, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest Writing Challenge, look Ma no song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider
Summary: He can't lose Sam to one of these fancy schools, with dorms and dining halls and diplomas and distinctions. The thought is too much to bear.





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the September Wincest Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt was quotes from Richard Siken's poetry: my prompt is quoted below.
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. Feedback fuels me.

_ He’ll never forgive you, and maybe now he’ll never leave you alone.  
\--  _ Richard Siken,  _Crush_

  
  


Dean’s seen the brochures.

Shiny, glossy folders, secreted away like porn magazines at the bottom of Sam’s backpack. Dean wishes they were porn magazines. Even weird, disturbing porn. Chicks with dicks or something else equally horrifying.

Anything would be better than college brochures.

Sam’s careful with them, careful to keep them out of Dad’s sight. Smart move. And it’s not that Sam hasn’t been careful, that he’s not sneaky. Dean’s just sneakier. And he’s been watching Sam for years.

He’s known for just as many years that Sam is different; different from him, different from Dad. He thinks differently. His mind works differently. It’s one of the things Dean loves most about Sam. But it makes things difficult.

Dean’s never thought about college. He’d laughed in the face of the one teacher who’d suggested he consider applying for architecture or engineering. It's never been an daydream, much less an option. It was never even on his radar.

Sammy, though, has always thought of what he'd like to be. Like a hunter wasn't good enough. Like he had a choice. It was dangerous, to dream like that, but Dean loved his little brother too much to ever discourage him. Dad did enough of that anyhow.

But it's always been idle talk, the pretty dreams of a child. Until Sam turned sixteen and the talk of guidance counselors and well-meaning teachers in school across the country turned to What Comes Next.

Now Dean sees his reflection, warped and distorted, in those shiny damn brochures and panic sets in. He can't lose Sam to one of these fancy schools, with dorms and dining halls and diplomas and distinctions. The thought is too much to bear. But the folders and pamphlets keep coming, building up into a thick stack that Sam is having more and more trouble concealing, and Dean knows it's time to take steps. Drastic steps.

So when Sam comes home with an arm curled protectively over yet another information package tucked into his jacket, Dean grabs him by the collar and kisses him.

He backs Sam up against the peeled-paint wall of the crummy rental they're staying in. Sam is stunned at first, but he's a smart kid, catches on quick. His mouth opens beneath Dean's and their tongues glide together.

Dean doesn't give an inch, doesn't let up for a second. When he's starting to get dizzy from lack of air and has to detach his mouth from Sam's before they both pass out, he wastes no time in applying his lips to the long stretch of Sam's neck. Beneath his touch, Sam's throat constricts as he gasps and drags in another ragged breath that has a hint of Dean's name caught in it.

The brochure slips from slack hands, spilling the glossy contents all over the floor. Dean makes a mental note to chuck them deep into the trash before Dad gets back.

“Dean, what - ” Sam attempts to ask, but Dean cuts off the question with his lips once more, sucking Sam's lower lip into his mouth. He grinds his hips, his aching dick, into Sam's and feels the dirty push of hard flesh shove back into him. 

Dean doesn't see another college brochure for a long, long time. 

  
  



End file.
